1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held portable cigar humidor and, more particularly, pertains to a cigar humidor with an integrally formed ridge structure on its upper housing which is adapted to secure both a cigar cutter and a belt clip mechanism to the upper housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cigar aficionados have long known that some of the best cigars in the world are grown in tropical or equatorial areas and that such cigars are optimally aged in an environment where the relative humidity is high (approximately 70%). Accordingly, various humidifying devices and humidors have been employed in an attempt to replicate the humid climate where the cigar tobacco was grown. Known humidors include rooms and various boxes including humidifiers within which cigars are stored and aged. However, prior art humidors fail to address the need for a portable humidor within which cigars of various sizes may be safely transported without being damaged.
In order to optimize the smoking experience, cigar smokers additionally rely upon other equipment and tools, such as a cutter for properly removing the tip of a cigar. Significantly, the prior art is devoid of a hand held portable humidor including a detachable cigar cutter.
Optimally, a hand held portable cigar humidor would also include a mechanism for securing the humidor to an item of wearing apparel. Such a mechanism would preferably be streamlined, or "low profile", and particularly adapted for securing the humidor to a belt, waist of a pair of pants, pocket, or the like.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a portable cigar humidor which is adjustable to accommodate cigars varying in size, and which is designed to minimize the possibility of the cigars being damaged by unintented adjustments in the size of the humidor.